Easthaven
Speaker: Danneth Waylen Lake: Lac Dinneshere Population 850, part of Ten-Towns I remember when the Eastway was naught but a couple o'ruts in the mud leadin' to some shanties on the south side o' the lac. Now look at the place! Seems like ye can't turn around without trippin' over a new bunch o'buildings, and the town just keeps getting'bigger-along with me profits. - Beorne Steelstrike Description * The most popular and fastest growing fishing town since the paved road was created * "Anything goes in Easthaven" Boom Times * Walking into Easthaven is like walking into Icewind Dale's past. When the White Gold craze hit- every town grew except Easthaven. Now everyone is in scrimshaw hunting routine..until Easthave paved a road, the Eastway, to Bryn Shander. Now Easthaven is going through it's own 'Boom' phase. * Because of the Boom, Easthaven attracts people who are just starting off in Ten-Towns Contested Waters * Caer-Konig and Caer-Dineval use to have an accord in attempt to placate the two rivals. They hated the placate..until Easthaven BOOMED. Now they are standing fast against it in a way to stiffen their growth. And it's working. * Only Bremen and Lonelywood have spoken out in support but everyone else is worried that they will lose with Easthavent's growth * Few fishermen are bold enough to fish in the Caer contested waters. * It's a powder keg.. it's only a matter of time before these incursions are met. Rags and Riches * With the limited room to fish, only the biggest ships with the biggest crews get anything. Small fishing boats that have been around before the boom are starving and have no hope for success * The city has a huge reputation for the place to be. This is a lie for fishermen, but truth for merchants and shop owners. * There are a gangs of boys who hold the best spots in the port, so ships can stay out later and leave first the next morning. They make a show of competition between them but in secret they conspire to drive up prices and split the profits every night. Goods & Services 'Cairn's Crossing Inn' *Oldest in and it shows *Run by Vie Witters, stout, gray-haired, and tough as nails with no sign of slowing down *Married to a fisher who is just as stubborn a fishermen and she is a merchant. 'The White Lady Inn' *Looking out to the lake, banking on the legend the Ghost of Lac Dinneshere *Run by Bartaban who let's a bard named Rinaldo spin the tale of the Ghost 'The Wet Trout Tavern' *A stone furnace and two hearths slit the tavern in two. One side bar, other side kitchen *Run by husband, Henrick (bar) and wife, Bitholde (kitchen) who shout at each other from across the tavern 'Banrock's Mithral Pot Tavern' *Most famous Tavern in all of Icewind Dale, people as far South as Baldur's Gate come here for the pottage. *Run by Banrock, a plump, ruddy-faced dwarf with mithral cookware. *Wizard from Blackstaff Tower from Waterdeep comes every solstice to renew the wards (and to try the pottage) 'Rurden's Armory' *"Once you go dwarven you never go back" *Run by Rurden who especially helpful *The shop looks like a small fortress, heavy doors and walls *None of the gear is made to order. So hireswords need to force their way into the gear Land Marks Three areas of interest lie outside Easthaven *'Silvanus's Temple' - A grove of white birch trees on a hillside overlooking Lac Dinneshere (2 miles west). Run by a self styled druid human from Easthaven who followers believe that Silvanus will return one day and restore the area to its pristine beauty. *'The Redrun' - is the stream that empties Lacc Dinneshere into Redwaters. A frothing whitewater river that desperate fishermen fish at and mysteriously never return.. Characters Danneth Waylen Speaker of Easthaven *Earnest and fretful. Humble and forthright. *He never wanted the position but his strong sense of duty stopped him from declining. *Owns two of the most profitable fishing vessels and use to be a fishermen *Green eyes and tousled middle aged man with striking good looks Actions Marpenoth (October) : 3 - Large attack against Easthaven attempting to secure weapons from Rurden's Armory Category:Locations